The Trouble with Obsession
by Night Strider
Summary: Mitsui bares the true nature of his hidden desire for Rukawa, in a letter. Epistolary form. Warning: Badly written, mushy, cheesy, and stuffed with foolish cliches. One shot


The Trouble with Obsession

Disclaimer: I don't own SD boys, Inoue does. The events that follow are not included in the original plot but enjoy anyway.

Author's Note: This is crappy. I wrote this because I want to give the style a try; something tells me it's an effective way to compose a good story but I don't write good stories. I doubt if this turns out any better.

Summary: Mitsui bares the true nature of his hidden desire for Rukawa, in a letter. Epistolary form. One shot.

Warning: Badly written, mushy, cheesy, and stuffed with foolish cliches. Rated.

--

Dear Kaede,

First of all, I don't know how to start off a letter, much less, a love letter, so I'm skipping all the formalities of How Do You Do's and How Are You's opening lines simply because I just know how've you been lately.

If it strikes you as odd or as irritable or as funny (which I doubt this would), pray try to tolerate the arduous duty of bearing with the digressions and more importantly, the confessions. To put it bluntly, I'm irrationally in love with you. There. That's the condensed version of this note, the gist of it. But don't crumple this paper as soon as you read that line because that's not all there is to it. It would be unbecoming of you to neglect the sincerity of my devotion and sentiments. Why? Because it's WRONG to scorn love. Cheesy? Go on, sneer all you want, I'm not crying.

I write to you to soothe myself of the morbid intensity of the unanswerable desire I have for you. Not being able to resign from it fully, I resort to making a jester out of me and lay upon you the absurdity of my obsession.

Am I completely off base here? Perhaps. But let me remodel the structure of this letter. First, I want to tell you in full detail how I came to entertain certain fantasies about you. Second, Let me divulge the rasons why I choose you. Third, I'd like you to learn and understand why you should want me as I want you. Concerning the last, I'm not shoving it to your face. It's just a reminder, that is, a mild admonition to direct your feelings.

Well, as fate would have it, our paths crossed. You came and I fell. I don't know how many cliches have gone haywire over that line but I can't think of another way to put it either. They say that love is that which ballasts you out in space, in my case, I stumbled out of balance by the mere sight of you. At first, I paid no heed. The next time, I was bothered. Without knowing it, I was trying hard to impress you with my 3 point shooting. But it all fell flat; I worked hard for a dud. Nothing could stir you, not even the fact that I was once the best b-ball player in Kanagawa. I wanted to break you, to crush you, and even to destroy you. How can I soften you? I asked myself. You're bullheaded and I'm lame; what a sour combination we would've made.

But I was irascible. Your coolness triggered the outburst of my temper and I longed to hurt you, to see you biffed purple by my own doing. Yes, I was perilously insane, driven out of my mind by your hostile contempt.

I wasted away and in the night, I sank in unprecedented illusion. Everytime I laid on my bed, I pictured you beside me, unbuttoning your shirt and slipping to my arms as softly as you would. These lewd hallucinations mortified me beyond my endurance. But up to now, I don't feel a tinge of regret. Slap me if you want; if that's the price I have to pay for dreaming, I'd pay it gladly. But one thing I wanted to tell you; that by merely looking at you, my fantasies are well fed in which I've undressed you a thousand times, whispered in your ear those words, and touched every millimeter of the surface of your skin.There's nothing in you that I haven't yet ventured.

You may wonder why would a guy as hot as me go after someone as boring as you. Don't get offended, if I made this known to anyone he'd probably ask the same question. And yet why? I've promised to lay it bare to you so here's why; You're cold, Kaede, and for that reason my heart is turned to you. You alone have the guts to spurn my advances and that makes you even more irresistable to me. I love being adored, being glorified, being allured, being exalted, you name it; but what I love more is to be tormented, andYOU torment me with your ignorance and irony. Your refusal to yield to my charms enthralls me and I am weak-kneed by the very apathy of your disposition. You imagine me whining before you, beseeching you for a sweet surrender. But no, because you will come to me. After you've hidden this letter under your pillow, non-stop thoughts about me will own every inch of your emotion, engulfing the coldness of your limbs your neck, your face...your whole body. I'm a possessor, Kaede, and I will consume you.

You should want me. Besides me, you have no one. A time will come when you'll go to pieces and you'll find no one but I, a crumb, a mongrel who's dying to take care of you, to protect you, to own you, to sleep with you...everything. ARE YOU STILL READING! I could give you more than you'll ever bargain for; I'm everything you want and everything you could ask for. Just say the magic words and I'll come flying to you, ready to get lost with you.

PS. No need to reply. I'm sending another letter sooner or later.

with love,

Hisashi Mitsui

END


End file.
